Unexspected Surprises Deutsch
by Schuschuneko
Summary: Die englische Story war nichts, also das Original in Deutsch ;) Wenn zufällige Shopbestellungen in zufällige Umschläge gesteckt werden, kann nur etwas unglaubliches bei rumkommen. Eine Wrestlingstory mit und um unser liebstes ehemaliges SHIELD-Team
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Meine erste Wrestling Story weil ich SHIELD einfach nicht aus dem Hirn bekomme.

Viel Spaß.

Legende:  
 _Kusive Sätze_ : in Englisch gesprochen.

Die Schlange schien unwahrscheinlich langsam voran zu kommen. Ich hüpfte schon eine Weile von einem Bein auf das andere und bekam aus meiner direkten Umgebung ein paar genervte Blicke zugeworfen. Allen voran meine beste Freundin. Aber ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen. Ich weiß, ich sollte wohl nicht so reagieren, immerhin bin ich noch nicht lange Fan des WWE-Universums, aber was soll ich machen? In dem Moment, wo ich SIE kennengelernt habe, war alles vorbei.  
Oder fing erst an? Egal!

Jedenfalls traf es mich voller Wucht. Aber mal ehrlich, wen wundert das?

The Shield ist einfach . . . . . . raaahw!  
Und Ja, ich weiß natürlich, das die Jungs nun Einzelstorys haben. Aber ich glaube - oder hoffe eher - dass diese drei hinter ihren Fehden untereinander ein festes Freundschaftsband haben. Und fuck! Sie sind einfach heiß! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie oft ich eigentlich davon geträumt habe in deren Bett zu landen.  
Ja, schaut nicht so, man wird ja wohl träumen dürfen!

Heute hatten wir echtes Schwein. In meiner Heimat Berlin wird ein PPV in der ehemaligen O²-Arena abgehalten. Dummerweise war das so schnell ausverkauft, dass die Tickets, welche man vielleicht noch erwerben konnte, überteuert waren. Und dazu beschissene Plätze. Also wirklich, bin ich Bill Gates oder so? Oder mit Megaguten Augen gesegnet? Nein.  
Mist...  
Ein Lichtblick ab es aber trotzdem. Vor dem Event findet eine frei zugängliche Autogrammstunde mit mehreren Stars statt. Und hier steh ich nun und hüpfte was das Zeug hält.

"Boah! Hast du es jetzt mal bald?!", zischte Amy - meine Beste, noch mal zur Erinnerung - mir zu.  
"Gleich! Momentchen noch!", zischte ich zurück.  
"Oder willst du, dass ich mich da vorne genauso zum Obst mache wie die anderen hirnlosen Weiber?" Amy sah mich abschätzend an, verzog aber das Gesicht, als besagte hirnlose Weiber anfingen wie 14-jährige bei Justin Bieber zu kreischen.

Ich ließ das Hüpfen sein und rieb mir das Kinn:" Was meinst du, hätte ich uns Oropax mitbringen müssen, oder eher denen?", dabei zeigte ich mit ausgestrecktem Arm in Richtung der aufgestellten Tische für die verdrehte die Augen, musste aber dennoch grinsen.  
"Ich nehme an, deren Resistenz ist mittlerweile höher als unsere, oder die sind taub. Aber in Anbetracht der momentanen Situation behaupte ich mal frech, die wie auch wir!""Damn! Und ich hab keine eingepackt!"

Ein dunkles Lachen riss uns beide aus der Konversation. Ich drehte mich um und musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen. Hinter uns stand ein Berg von einem Mann dessen Gesicht von einem Basecap verdeckt war. Ich grinste ihn keck an:" Du weißt schon, dass es unhöflich is', anderer Leute Unterhaltungen zu lauschen?"  
Immer noch recht amüsiert hob der Kerl sein Cap etwas an. Ich schluckte und war sprachlos. Auch Amy wirkte überrascht, fasste sich jedoch schneller wieder und grinste ebenfalls los:" Würdest du Autogramme nicht viel, viel schneller bekommen als wir bürgerlichen, die sich anstellen müssen?"

Angesprochener, welcher sich als Claudio Castangnoli - oder besser der schweizer Superman Cesaro - herausstelle, verlor sein Grinsen nicht.  
"Und das hier verpassen?", fragte er und zeigte mit einem Finger auf uns beide.  
Boah!  
"What the. . . . Alter, sind wir hier im Zoo oder so?!"  
Besaß der Typ die Frechheit zu lachen? Ja! Ist das zu fassen? Meeeh...

Wir krauchten die Schlange noch immer nur Millimeterweise entlang. Die aufkommende Langeweile vertrieben wir uns mit Smalltalk. Lustiger weise wurde unser Riese im Bunde noch nicht von irgendwelchen beißwütigen Fans entdeckt. Frei nach dem Motto: Wenn du einen Baum verstecken willst, stell ihn in einen Wald. Irgendwann war es dann so weit und ich konnte die heiß begehrten Autogrammtische schon sehen. Und diejenigen, weswegen ich mir die Beine in den Bauch stand.

Als erstes konnte ich Roman Reigns ausmachen, welcher gerade für ein Foto über den Tisch gebeugt stand. Dahinter sah ich den sandbraunen Schopf von Dean Ambrose, welcher sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe fuhr und ein Autogramm scribbelte. Den dritten im Bunde, welchen ich sehen wollte, Seth Rollins, sah ich hinter Dean. Ebenfalls am scribbeln und fleißig in irgendwelche Kameras grinsen. Ich zählte die Schlange nach. Fünf. Nur noch fünf Leute und ich sah die Jungs das erste mal live und in Farbe. Ohne Deutsche Welle Polen. Ich konnte nicht anders und fing wieder an zu hüpfen. Dafür fing ich mir ein genervtes Söhnen und ein Knuff von Amy in meine Rippen ein während Cesaro einfach nur lachte. Letzteren sah ich böse an und beschloss mich bei ihm zu revanchieren.

Nach dem der letzte vor mir am Tisch von Roman stand, drehte ich mich um und lächelte den Wrestler lieb an:" Es war echt schön, dich kennen gelernt zu haben, CESARO!" Noch während ich seinen Ringnamen extra laut betonte, flippte ich das Basecap mit einem Finger runter. Ich kümmerte mich auch gar nicht weiter um ihn, sondern drehte mich wieder um und trat genau in dem Moment auf Roman zu, als das erste Girl 'ohmygwadcesaro' schrie. In mir machte sich schalkhafte Befriedigung breit. Ja, das hatte gut getan.

" _Du hast da ja einen ziemlichen Tumult verursacht. Armer Cesaro._ ", das dunkle Timbre von Reigns Stimme ging mir durch und durch und brachte Stellen zum klingen als wäre ich eine Harfe. Ich musste mich regelrecht zwingen nicht rot zu werden. Gegen die ausgewaschene Gänsehaut konnte ich jedoch nichts tun. Mit einem hoffentlich nicht allzu dämlichen Grinsen zuckte ich mit den Schultern:" _War seine Schuld. Er musste mich auslachen_."

Amy schritt ein und gab ihren Senf grinsend dazu:" _Sie kann ein ziemlich rachsüchtiges Biest werden."_  
Der Samoaner lächelte breit:" _Ich wird' es mir merken. Was kann ich nun für euch tun?_ " Ich kramte mein präpariertes T-Shirt aus meiner Tasche.  
" _Hier, ein Autogramm auf das Stück mit deinem Logo drauf, bitte!_ "  
Überrascht tat der Wrestler das erbetende und besah sich das Kleidungsstück dann genauer.  
" _Wie...?_ ", fing er an, jedoch unterbrach ich ihn gleich.

" _Ich habe bisher nur wenig Shield-Goodies gefunden, welche mich wirklich überzeugt hatten._

 _Also hab ich mir ein T-Shirt aus drei eurer Shirts neu zusammen genäht._ ", erklärte ich. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich das Shirt nochmals genau an und reichte es mir. " _Noch was?_ "  
Ich kramte schon nach meinem Telefon für ein Foto, als ich das Lächeln des Mannes kurz zusammenfallen sah. Kurzerhand beschloss ich, das Handy stecken zu lassen und griff ebenfalls nach meinem Shirt:" _Nein, Geht schon. Trink du mal was. Du siehst aus, als kämst du nicht großartig dazu_."  
Gerade als ich das Kleidungsstück zu mir ziehen wollte, traf ich auf Widerstand. Verwirrt blickte ich auf mein Shirt und den tätowierten Arm, welcher es in einem festen Griff hielt. Als dann auch noch der Zug kam, ließ ich auch nicht einfach los, sondern ließ mich in Richtung des Samoaners ziehen. Musste mich sogar abstützen, um meinen Körper zu stabilisieren. In meinem Hals bildete sich ein trockener Knoten, als ich in die grauen Augen von Reigns sah. So viele Emotionen. Es war wie die See. Wie gut, dass ich nicht seekrank werde.  
" _Danke_.", sagte er ernst. Ich konnte nur nicken. Als er das Shirt losließ und ich mich aufrichtete, hatte ich tatsächlich Pudding in den Knien. Meine Güte. .

Ich lief weiter zu Dean und ignorierte Amys breites Grinsen. Bevor ich den sandbraunhaarigen erreichte, drehte ich mich nochmals zur Warteschlange um und registrierte zufrieden, dass sich noch immer eine recht große Traube um Cesaro gebildet hatte. Bei Dean angekommen, sah mich dieser grinsend an.

Oh weia, er musste alles mitbekommen haben. Dieses Mal konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Wangen erwärmten.  
" _Hey_ ", sagte er. Ich nickte.  
"Hi!" Oh Gott! Hatte ich gerade gequietscht? Schnell räusperte ich mich und reichte dem Lunatic das Shirt:" _Nur ein Autogramm bitte._ " Auch Ambrose besah sich das Shirt interessiert während er es signierte.  
" _Selbst gemacht?_ ", fragte er dann mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
" _Jaaah...?_ ", meinte ich wage und hielt die Luft kurz an, als sich Seth rüber lehnte um ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Shirt zu werfen. Kurz darauf zupfte ein Lächeln an seinen Mundwinkeln.  
" _Fan von Shield?"_  
Ich nickte. " _Auch wenn wir es nicht mehr sind?_ "  
Diesmal schüttelte ich den Kopf und flüsterte laut genug" _Believe in the Shield._ "  
Der Braunhaarige nickte zufrieden und klaute Dean seinen Stift. Anschließend setzte er auch seine Initialen auf das übrig gebliebene Drittel und stand auf.  
" _Komm, ich will ein Foto davon._ ", sagte er und winkte Roman heran. Ich machte den Mund auf, um was zu sagen, schloss ihn aber nach einigen missglückten Versuchen wieder. Ich spürte wie sich links und rechts Dean und Seth positionieren, während sich der Samoaner hinter mich aufstellte. " _Was habt ihr vor?_ ", fragte ich, als ich dann doch meine Stimme gefunden hatte. Doch stieß meine Frage wohl auf taube Ohren. Hatte Amy letztendlich doch Recht behalten?  
Bevor ich mich weiter damit befassen konnte, falteten Seth und Dean das Shirt vor mir aus und hielten es beide fest. Dabei rückten sie noch ein bisschen mehr heran. Ich konnte ihre Wärme spüren. Oh my. . . .

Amy hatte ihr Handy schon längst in der Hand und hielt es auf uns gerichtet. Bevor sie jedoch das Foto schoss sah sie mich über den Rand des Telefons direkt an:" Lächeln, Lina!"  
Ich zwang meine Mundwinkel dazu den verwirrten Ausdruck aufzugeben und wurde eine Nanosekunde später geblitztdingst. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und drehte mich danach um.  
" _Es tut mir leid_!"

Das Gesicht von Dean und Seth war zum schießen, wenn es mir nicht mega peinlich wäre. Nur Roman sah mich verständnisvoll an. " _Keine Sorge, Baby Girl. Das gehört halt zum Job._ "  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. " _Aber ich muss doch trotzdem nicht zu eurer eh schon vorhanden Erschöpfung beitragen!_ ", versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen.  
" _Alles gut Kiddo. Wenn wir kein Foto machen möchten, dann sagen wir das. Sind schon groß, weißt du?_ "  
Seth nickte dazu und grinste ebenfalls ehe er sich Amy zuwandte und sie zu sich winkte. Bestimmt wollte er das Foto haben. Ich verabschiedete mich währenddessen von den anderen beiden und stellte mich an die Seite um auf meine Beste zu warten.

Keine Minute später sprang ich fast zur Decke als eine schwere Hand auf meine Schulter fiel.

"Du hast mich da draußen echt dran gekriegt.", grollte mir Cesaro ins Ohr. Ich schaute ihn an und zuckte mal wieder mit den Schultern.  
"Selber Schuld.", sagte ich nur. Der Schweizer lachte kurz auf:" Du kannst echt garstig werden, oder?" Nochmal hob ich schnell die Schultern, grinste ihn jedoch frech an.

"Kommt ihr eigentlich zum PPV?", fragte er weiter. Diesmal verneinte ich. "Nein. Da wird nur noch zu viel Geld für zu beschissene Plätze verlangt. Und so gerne ich hin möchte, ist mir ersteres dann doch zu Schade.", nuschelte ich schnell in einen nicht vorhandenen Bart. "Verstehe. Zu schade. Aber vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wann anders.", blieb Cesaro optimistisch und klopfte mir auf die Schulter ehe er in der Menge verschwand.

Ich musste nur noch kurz warten, bis auch Amy fertig war und wir uns in Richtung S-Bahn begaben. Meine beste Freundin bekam ihr Grinsen einfach nicht weg und knuffte mich auf dem Weg in die Seite:" Und? Froh dass wir hier waren?" Ich legte meine Hand auf die Tasche, in der das mittlerweile signierte Shirt wieder verschwunden ist. Dann dachte ich an das live und in Farbe und nicke:" Definitiv! Danke dass du mitgekommen bist. Ich weiß, dass es nicht wirklich dein Ding ist."  
Amy winkte ab und zog ihr Handy hervor. "Ihr saht da vorhin echt gut zusammen aus." "Ach lass den Quatsch. Ich pass da doch gar nicht rein, hast du mal gesehen, wie die aussehen? Da wird Adonis ja neidisch.", widersprach ich ihr und fiedelte an dem Riemen meiner Tasche umher.  
Amy seufzte;" Blödsinn! So hab ich das gar nicht gemeint! Ich meinte, dass man euch euren Spaß richtig angesehen hat. Schau doch mal hier, die haben jetzt nicht ein 100 Watt Zahnpasta-Lächeln aufgelegt!"  
Zögernd sah ich mir das Bild an, welches sie mir zeigte und ließ es auf mich wirken. Alle drei sahen mit einem breiten Grinsen und lustigem Funkeln in den Augen in die Kamera. Deans Grübchen waren hypnotisch. Ich hingegen wirkte mir meinen roten Wangen völlig fehl am Platz. Trotzdem gefiel es mir.  
"Was wollte Rollins eigentlich von dir?", fragte ich noch nach. Meine Freundin grinste:" Das Bild." Geschockt griff ich mir an die Brust:" Du hast seine Nummer bekommen?!" Dafür bekam ich einen Klaps an den Kopf. Aua!

Immer auf die Kleinen!  
"Quatsch!", rüffelte sie. "Wir haben Bluetooth genutzt. Als ob irgendwer von denen freiwillig seine

Handynummer rausrückt! Also wirklich, Evelina!"  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und schlug zurück:" Ja ja, du mich auch!"

Was ich bis dato noch nicht wusste; Seth hat das Bild wohl so gut gefallen, dass er es noch am gleichen Abend bei Twitter hochlud. Mit der Message;  
Still some belive in the Shield! Thank you Lina!

Zur selben Zeit wurden irgendwo im WWE-Universum einige zufällig ausgewählte Shop-Bestellungen in zufällig ausgewählte Briefumschläge mit Wrestlernamen gesteckt. Warum dies gemacht worden ist, sollte ich aber erst 2 Monate später erfahren.

Ende Kapitel Eins


	2. Der Postbote

Kapitel 2

Hiho!

Vielen lieben Dank für die Kommi's. Es haben sich die Geschichte schon fast 100 Leute angeguckt! Das ist einfach. . . . WOAH Ö/Ö

Ich hoffe natürlich dass ihr weiterhin dranbleibt!

Bevor wir aber mit der Story weiter machen, ein paar Sachen;

1.

Dass WWE Universum gehört nicht mir (ich will es auch gar nicht!). Charaktere und Orte sind geliehen und werden im selben Zustand wieder abgegeben. Mir gehören OC's, die eventuell auftauchen und die Idee an der Geschichte.

2.

Ich werde ab sofort in den Perspektiven verschiedener Personen sowie der 3. Person springen.

Ein jeweiliger Umschwung wird aber im Laufe der Story immer angegeben. Nicht dass ihr irritiert seid.

Und zuletzt;

Kusive Schriften in der wörtlichen Rede ist aus Lina's Sicht Englisch oder aus den anderen Sichten Deutsch (außer der 3. Person).

Das war's schon.

Viel Spaß

Besagte zwei Monate später war ich eigentlich gerade dabei mich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen, als es an meiner Tür klingelte. Verwirrt tapste ich zu meiner Gegensprechanlage und nahm den Hörer ab:" Ja?"

„Paket!", rief eine dunkle Stimme. Mein Magen machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. Mein WWE-Paket! Kurz vor der Autogrammstunde an der Mercedes-Benz-Arena habe ich eine größere Bestellung im WWE-Shop getätigt. Warum es so spät kommt? Ich habe zwischenzeitlich eine Mail bekommen, dass ein zwei Sachen gerade nicht vorrätig sein, aber nachbestellt sind und sich alles daher etwas verzögert. Das war für mich kein Problem. Aber jetzt war es da!

YAY!

Als ich die Tür zum Treppenhaus öffnete, konnte ich schon einen gut gebauten Mann die Stufen hoch kommen sehen. Er trug ein Basecap und hatte das Paket in den Händen. Was mich etwas stutzig machte, dass er überhaupt nicht wie ein Paketlieferant aussah. Lederjacke, Sweat-shirt, Blue Jeans und schwarze Turnschuhe. Nirgends das Emblem des Paketdienstes zu sehen.

Ich war schon am überlegen, die Tür erneut zu schließen und die Polizei zu rufen. Zu meiner allgemeinen Verwunderung konnte ich aber beide Hände am Paket sehen. Ich weiß, zu sagen hatte das jetzt nichts, beruhigte mich aber in so fern, dass ich mich sicher in meinen Türrahmen stellte und den Türgriff fest in der Hand behielt um zur Not schnell zu reagieren.

Einen Meter vor meiner Tür blieb dieser Typ stehen und hob das Gesicht, welches ich bisher noch nicht wirklich erkennen konnte.

„ _Hi, Kiddo_.", sagte niemand anderes als der Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose.

Meine erste Reaktion überraschte mich wahrscheinlich genauso sehr wie den Wrestler.

Ich schlug ihm mit einem lauten Wumms die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Mit einem hüpfenden Magen und rasendem Herzen glotzte ich verwirrt meine Hand an, welche nun die innere Türklinke im festen Griff hielt. Mein Hirn hingegen konnte das gerade erlebte nicht richtig verarbeiten. Träumte ich? So ein richtig fiesen Traum, aus dem du aufwachst, wenn es gerade spannend wird?

Ich sprang fast zur Decke, als ich Dean auf der anderen Seite der Tür lachen hörte. Der klopfte dann auch noch an meine Tür!

„ _Komm schon Kiddo! Mach die Tür wieder auf. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich hier stehe, wie ein gerade herausgeworfener Ex-Freund?_ "

Ich riss die Tür schnell wieder auf und starrte den sandbraunhaarigen mit brennend roten Ohren böse an:" _Du Arsch!_ "

Und schon wieder besaß irgendein Wrestler die Frechheit über mich zu lachen! Ich bin eine Lachnummer geworden!

Und dieses Lachen trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich meine Ohren wieder abkühlten. Im Gegenteil . . .

Dean kam näher und lehnte sich am Türrahmen:" _Also, wie is'. Lässt du mich rein, damit ich dir erzählen kann, warum ich hier bin?_ "

Eigentlich war ich fast dafür dem anderen die Tür erneut vor die Nase zu schlagen, erinnerte mich aber rechtzeitig an meine spärlichen Gastgeberqualitäten und öffnete die Tür etwas weiter. Ein Stück zurück tretend, machte ich für den größeren Platz und ließ ihn rein kommen. In meinem kleinen Flur sah er sich erst mal verwirrt um.

„ _Hinten rechts._ ", nuschelte ich und ließ ihn vorgehen.

In meinem Wohnzimmer wies ich ihn auf meine Couch und strich mir unruhig durch die Haare, den Kopf voller Fragen.

Was macht der hier?

Warum?!

Woher weiß er, wo ich wohne?

Warum 2.0?!

Ich rieb meine schwitzenden Hände gegeneinander.

Zuerst übergab mir der Wrestler das Paket.

„ _Hier Kiddo. Ich hoffe doch, da steht überall nur mein Name drauf?_ ", fragte er schmunzelnd. Erneut rot werdend schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„ _Nicht nur."_ , nuschelte ich. Anschließend riss ich mich zusammen und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Versuchte es. Oh Gott, dieses Blau . . .

„ _Warum bist du hier? Warum bringst DU das Paket?"_ , ich konnte die Frage nur ausstottern.

 **Deans Sicht**

Eigentlich hatte ich ja überhaupt kein Bock auf diesen Scheiß gehabt. Wie kam Hunter auf den Trichter, dass Wrestler den Fans Shop Bestellungen ausliefern sollen?!

Als ich meine „Bestellung" in die Hand bekommen hatte und einen weiblichen Namen las, konnte ich nur die Augen verdrehen. Innerlich stellte ich mich schon auf ein Riesengekreische ein.

Womit ich nicht gerechnet habe;

Evelina Krüger war ein mir bekannter Fan. Als ich die Deutsche in ihrer Tür habe stehen sehen, musste ich feststellen, dass ich sie schon mal gesehen habe. Kurz darauf wurde ich mir auch klar wo. Die Signierstunde in Berlin. Das selbst gemachte Shield-Shirt.

Und das Gekreische blieb mit auch erspart. Dafür bekam ich erfrischende Scham und Schlagfertigkeit in einem.

Ich reichte ihr das Paket und konnte nicht anders, als sie noch ein wenig weiter zu triezen. Wohlwollend nahm ich anschließend die roten Wangen zu Kenntnis. Süß.

Auf ihre Frage hin, warum gerade ICH das Paket auslieferte, übergab ich ihr einen Briefumschlag mit dem WWE-Logo drauf.

„Du solltest den hier zu erst lesen.", sagte ich ihr und gab ihr den Brief. Anschließend lehnte ich mich zurück und fragte, ob sie etwas dagegen hätte, wenn ich mich mit meinem Telefon beschäftigte. Sie nickte einfach nur und vertiefte sich in die Seiten. Ich nahm mein Handy zu Hand.

Jon: Ihr erratet NIE, wo ich gerade bin!

Joe: Wo denn?

Colb: Bestimmt zwischen den Beinen irgendeiner Ring Rat ;P

Ich konnte über Colbys Satz nur die Augen verdrehen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es vielleicht richtig.

Jon: Nope! Erinnert ihr euch an das Shield-Girl, welches wir 3 das zusammengenähte Shirt signiert haben?

Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden, da ploppte das entsprechende Bild auf.

Colb: Die hier?!

Jon: Jep!

Joe: Was tust du da?

Bevor ich eine Erklärung abgeben konnte, legte die junge Deutsche den Brief auf ihre Beine und sah mich ungläubig an.

„Nur damit ich es richtig verstehe. Die WWE lädt ein? Ich soll den Hauptroaster für 2 Monate begleiten dürfen?", ihre Ton klang genauso misstrauisch wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck aussah.

Ich nickte automatisch – kenn den Brief ja nicht Wort für Wort und gebe einen Scheiß auf Hunters Erklärungen.

Aber 2 Monate? Wenn das in allen der ausgelieferten Briefe steht, dann seh' ich schwarz. Bestimmt werden auch einige dieser körperlichen Fans dabei sein, die die Pfoten einfach nicht von uns lassen können. Die werden mir auf den Sack gehen!

Ich streckte die Hand nach dem Brief aus und bat die junge Frau ihn mir zu geben. Als ich ihn in der Hand hatte, fing ich an ihn zu lesen.

Hallo Fan!

Wir, das heißt die World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc möchten euch in Zusammenarbeit mit dem WWE-Shop etwas zurückgeben.

Auf zufälliger Basis wurden 100 Shop Bestellungen gezogen unter welchen unterschiedliche Preise zufällig verteilt worden sind.

Was dein Preis sein wird, kannst du unten entnehmen.

Wir hoffen, du hast viel Freude daran.

Dein Preis:

Eine Zweimonatige Tour mit dem WWE Haupt-Roaster mit Backstage-Zugang zu allen Events und Einrichtungen.

(Flüge & Hotels inclusive)

Hier brach ich den Brief ab. Diese Kacken-Freundlichkeit ging mir jetzt schon auf den Zeiger. Aber zumindest konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass Evelina eine er wenigen Fans sein wird, die mit uns reist. Wobei ich auch keine Probleme hatte, wenn sie die Einzige bleibt.

Ich gab ihr den Brief zurück und grinste sie an:" Da werden sich die Jungs freuen."

Die junge Frau bekam große Augen:" Wer?"

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Joe und Colby. Für dich Roman und Seth. Die waren gerade eben schon aus dem Häuschen, als ich ihnen sagte, dass ich bei dir bin."

Ich zeigte kurz auf mein Handy. Sie wurde erneut rot und verdeckte ein Ohr mit der Hand. Als sich ihr Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand verirrte fuhr sie auf:" Fuck!"

Gehetzt fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und nuschelte in einen nichtvorhandenen Bart irgendwelche Flüche. Hörte sich zumindest danach an.

Ich folgte ihren Bewegungen und legte den Kopf schief:" Warum die plötzliche Hektik?"

„Ich muss zur Arbeit!", informiert sie mich und zog ihre Haare zu einem unordentlichen Zopf zusammen.

„Und ich bin sehr spät dran."

Dann blieb sie kurz stehen und fing an auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Das zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre vollen Lippen und ich sah mir die Frau noch mal ganz genau an.

Dieses wechseln zwischen ihrer Schlagfertigkeit und der Schüchternheit ist schon irgendwie heiß.

Sie entließ ihre malträtierte Lippe aus ihren Zähnen:" Das heißt, ich muss dich leider rausschmeißen."

Die Vorlage war zu gut. Das konnte ich mir nicht kneifen.

„Das heißt, du machst doch mit mir Schluss?", fragte ich wehleidig und legte mir die Hand gespielt verletzt auf mein Herz.

Wie erwartet sprang sie darauf an und wurde erneut so entzückend rot. Ich stand auf und grinste.

„Nah Kiddo. Damit musst du rechnen, wenn wir zwei Monate mit einander reisen.", sagte ich ihr. Noch immer mit roten Wangen blitze sie mich böse an. Dann schlug sie mir schnell gegen die Schulter.

„Dann rechne damit, dass ich mich irgendwann furchtbar rächen werde. Denk an Cesaro."

Amüsiert zog ich die Augenbrauen hoch. Sieh mal einer an . . .

 **Linas Sicht**

Ich war nicht mal verärgert. Es machte total Spaß mit dem Wrestler zu kabbeln. Der war schon echt eine eigene Nummer, der Verrückte.

Grinsend zog ich mir meine Schuhe über. Anschließend schnappte ich mir mein Handy und rief kurz auf Arbeit an, dass ich mich verspäten würde. Danach stecke ich es in die Hose.

Dean, welcher bisher gewartet hatte grinste wieder. Oder noch immer?

„ _Kann ich dich irgendwo hin mitnehmen?"_

Die Frage traf mich unerwartet und verwirrte mich:" _Was meinst du?_ " Er legte den Kopf schief.

„ _Ich hab 'nen Wagen gemietet. Ich kann dich gerne bringen._ ", bot er an.

Ich bekam große Augen:" _Musst du nicht zurück?_ "

Dean schüttelte den Kopf:" _Nicht vor morgen Abend._ "

Und wieder wurde ich rot. Vielleicht hätte ich mir das Gesicht rot bemalen sollen, das wäre weniger aufgefallen.

Trotzdem war das Angebot verlockend. Wie der Ruf einer Sirene….

„ _Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Du musst tierischen Jetlag von der Zeitverschiebung haben. Und außerdem möchte ich mich nicht aufdrängen. Es reicht schon, dass du ‚gebeten' worden bist, hier her zu kommen_."

Das ‚gebeten' setzte ich mit Gänsefüßchen. Es war ja eigentlich eher ein Befehl.

Dean sein Grinsen wurde fast zufrieden. Ich war mir jetzt nicht wirklich sicher, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war.

Hey, wer weiß, ob der Wrestler nicht auch im privaten ein wenig verrückt ist. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm definitiv.

Sollte ich Angst haben?

Ich fragte wider besseren Wissens nach:" _Was denn?_ "

Der Lunatic kam zu mir und zog das Handy. Bevor ich die Möglichkeit hatte, in irgendeiner Form zu reagieren, blitze es einmal.

Hat der einfach ein Selfie geschossen!

Alter….!

Er stand noch neben mir, sodass ich sehen konnte, wie er das Bild verschickte.

„ _Eyyy!_ ", fing ich an zu maulen. Doch der Lunatic grinste einfach nur weiter und steckte das Handy weg.

„ _Is' was Kiddo?_ "

Ich zog eine Schnute. Dabei bin ich so gar nicht der Typ zum ablichten. Sollte er doch schon beim letzten Mal mitbekommen haben. Krebsrot bin ich geworden!

Grummel!

Als ich versuchte dem älteren mein Dilemma zu erklären, könnt ihr euch bestimmt vorstellen, was er gemacht hat.

Genau! Er lachte wieder.

Menno! Immer auf die kleinen Fans.

Und als er auch noch die Frechheit besaß mir durch die Haare zu wuscheln war alles vorbei.

Mit einem Quietschen sprang ich aus seiner Reichweite und versuchte den Schaden zu beheben. Dabei streifte mein Blick erneut meine Uhr.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen zog ich die letzten Strähnen an ihren Platz:" _Genug gealbert. Ich muss wirklich los. Also husch!_ "

Eigentlich schade, dachte ich. Ich hätte keine Probleme. . . .

Ich unterbrach meinen Gedanken als ich zu Dean sah, welcher sich seine Lederjacke überzog. Halt, wann hatte er die denn ausgezogen?

Egal!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm meine Tasche.

Vor dem Haus, endlich bereit zu gehen, wandte ich mich nochmal an den Wrestler.

„ _Hey. . . ähm. Joa, danke – schätze ich. Entschuldige, ich glaube ich weiß gerade nicht, wie ich richtig reagieren soll. Ich freue mich einerseits tierisch dich gesehen zu haben. Anderseits bin ich gerade so verwirrt, dass ich das alles wohl noch nicht richtig raffe. Also – danke!_ _Ich hoffe, ich geh in den zwei Monaten keinen auf den Zeiger._ "

Erneut leuchteten diese unglaublich blauen Augen zufrieden.

„ _Mach dir mal nicht ins Höschen, Kiddo. Bleib wie du bist, und dir meisten fressen dir aus der Hand._ "

Ich lachte und zwinkerte ihm zu:" _Die meisten, ja? Du dann auch?"_

Als Antwort nahm er meine Hand und biss mir kurz in den Handteller. Ich lachte vergnügt und strahlte den Wrestler dann an:" Wirklich . . . . danke, Dean."

Meine ausgestreckte Hand ignorierte der Wrestler und zog mich in eine Kurze Umarmung. Mir blieb das Strahlen im Hals stecken weil die Luftzufuhr kurz stoppte als sich unsere Oberkörper berührten.

Als sich der Lunatic löste grinste er erneut über meine roten Wangen.

„ _Jon. Sind ja jetzt 2 Monate zusamm' unterwegs. Da kannst' mich auch mit meinem Namen ansprechen."_

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und grinste mit dem sandblonden mit,

„ _Danke Jon. Ich denke wir sehen uns bald?_ ", ich wandte mich mit einem letzten Winken in seine Richtung um und machte mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

In der Bahn holte ich mein Handy vor und schrieb Amy.

Lina: Amy. . . . .der Tag heute ist komisch

Amy: Warum?

Lina: Dean war in meiner Wohnung.

Amy: Dean . . . .wer? Winchester? xD

Lina: Ambrose. . . .

Amy: Was?!

Lina: Dean Ambrose hat mich zu Hause besucht . . . . .

Amy: ! WARUM?!

Damit erklärte ich ihr die gesamte Sache mit den Preisen und dem Zwei-Monats-Trip. Mein eigenes Grinsen wollte den ganzen Tag nicht weichen, während der sich der heutige Morgen endlich setzte.

Ich werde zwei Monate lang WWE pur erleben!

Oh. My. Fucking. God!

Ende Kapitel Zwei


End file.
